Wrenn
Wrenn, a character in the ''America's Most Eligible'' series, is a production intern. They are first seen in Book 2, Chapter 3. Appearance Wrenn has short white hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. They wear a tan, white, and navy knitted sweater and a pair of black earrings. Personality As the production intern, they are shown to be helpful and polite. They are ambitious to immediately carry out all the tasks given by the producers which makes Fatima tell them to take a break once a while. They appreciate you and Fatima for sticking up for them when Vince gives them orders. They don’t seem to be very good at defending themself, as Piper easily manipulated them. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 11: The Real World * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... (Off-screen) * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Relationships Your Character In Chapter 11, when Fatima treats herself to a spa day, Wrenn steps up to give you fashion advice for your date. In Chapter 13, you discover that they have been working with Piper, giving her information about what is happening behind-the-scenes on AME. It is your choice to tell Jen the truth or to keep it from her. If you choose the latter, Wrenn is grateful. Jen Espinoza Wrenn works under Jen and Omar, and Jen thinks of them as a valuable asset. If you tell Jen that they are working for Piper, Jen is upset but says it changes nothing as she still needs Wrenn to help her with the day-to-day operations. If you don't tell Jen, Wrenn will tell her themselves later and surprise Piper with the news. Omar When Omar suggests that Jen be promoted to showrunner, his hopes is that he will become senior producer and train Wrenn to step up from intern to junior producer. Piper Piper hires Wrenn to spy for her on the set of AME after the former is fired. By the end of the All Stars season, Wrenn quits working for Piper, refusing to follow her to her next show, Game of Love. Vince The first time you see Wrenn interact with Vince in make-up, Vince orders them around, calling them "Ryan". This treatment extends to the Wedding Edition season, when Wrenn tells you that he goes out of his way to mistreat them. Because of this, Wrenn offers to help you in your scavenger hunt in Chapter 10. Gallery Other Looks Wrenn Full View.jpg|Full View Trivia * Wrenn is the second non-binary character in the Choices universe, the first being Cameron Levy. Category:Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Article Stubs